The God Summoners: The Elite Three
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: Being ignored really hurts. Just ask Lucy,Levy or Juvia. They were ignored by the guild during the celebration of their win in the Grand Magic Games. So they decided to leave and come back stronger to defeat Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games! Contains NaLu, GaLe and Gruvia at the end.(Cover designed by me)
1. Being Ignored

**This is the re-write of my first story, The God Summoners. This time it is titled "The God Summoners: The Elite Three"**

**Hope those who followed my old story like this re-write as well.**

* * *

Ch-1: The Betrayal of The Three

It had been five months since the Grand Magic Games. The Fairy Tail guild still celebrated their win. All was well and…

Well, all was not well with Lucy, Levy and Juvia. The guild was so busy in their celebrations, that they pretty much ignored them. And they were also celebrating Lissana's return.

Why? Because after her return, that Tenrou island incident happened.

Lucy was sitting at a table with Levy and Juvia, looking at the celebrations around. "I feel…sad. They are not even looking at us. Why would they now? I lost my battle, I lost my event, so they should." Lucy said sadly.

"Juvia feels this way too. Juvia didn't have a battle but she lost her event. But Juvia doesn't understand why they ignore Levy-san?" said Juvia, with the same sad note in her voice. "I think it's because of my small figure and my magic being weak." replied Levy. "No, Levy-chan, your magic is awesome! You overwrote Freed's runes, who exactly is not weak." Lucy said furiously to her. "Okay, Lu-chan, I believe you." Levy said with a little smile.

* * *

Watching this ongoing conversation was Wendy, Master and the three exceeds. "Master, why is everybody ignoring Levy-san, Lucy-san and Juvia-san?" asked Wendy.

"My child, I don't know. The guild seemed to be so engrossed in their celebrations that they have forgotten three of their precious family members." replied Master.

* * *

"Levy-chan, Juvia, I think we should leave." said Lucy. "Leave what?" asked Levy. "The guild. They have ignored us for too long. We will become stronger and return in the Grand Magic Games."

"Yes, Juvia thinks same as Love Rival."

"Okay then. We will leave." replied Levy.

Then they got up and walked out of the guild. Lucy said, "Meet at my apartment after packing your things. We will go to the Magnolia station from there."

"Okay." replied Levy and Juvia

* * *

Soon, maybe half an hour later, they met up at Lucy's apartment. Levy had bought two bags-a bag for her books and the second one for her clothes, while Juvia had one giant bag filled with her clothes and certain "ahem" stuff about Gray.

"I think we should at least leave some letters to Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherliliy and Master. They talked to us." said Lucy. "Yeah." said Levy.

So they wrote two letters, one to those who ignored them and the second to those who didn't.

_To the guild,_

_We are leaving. You ignored us in your celebrations. We will became stronger and come back. Then you will realize you never should have ignored us. Just one more thing: Please remember us._

_Love,  
Lucy, Levy and Juvia_

"It is a strongly worded letter, isn't it?" asked Lucy. "Yeah." replied Levy.

_To Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Master_

_Thanks for being there for us. Wendy, you were like a little sister to the three of us and we do really hope that you become really strong. Happy I, Lucy that is, have kept a lot of fish in my fridge for you. Hope you like my parting gift. Carla, we hope that you will take care of Wendy for us till we come back and be a sister to her. Lily, take care of Carla and Happy and be a big brother to them. Master, thanks for being our friend and grandpa as well. We swear to you that we will learn a new magic and show it to you._

_We love you for being there. Thanks so much. We will miss you a lot._

_Lovingly,  
Lucy, Levy and Juvia_

"Let's leave them here." said Lucy. "Yes." replied Levy.

"Oh we could keep our stuff in the spirit world. Virgo would bring it back." said Lucy as she looked at their luggage. "Yeah. Juvia thinks it is a good idea." said Juvia.

"Okay." said Lucy. "Open, Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and asked, "Punishment time, Lucy-hime?"

"No, Virgo. I want you to keep our stuff in the spirit world." Lucy said, while pointing towards the luggage.

"Okay." Virgo replied. "After that, is it punishment time, hime?"

"No." Lucy replied.

Then Virgo disappeared in a big poof along with the luggage.

"Now, let's leave." Lucy said. And they took off, hand in hand, with each other, just like the best of friends would do.

* * *

**How do like this? Is it better than my old story?**

**Please review. Also please give an idea for a very unique magic for purposes which are to be revealed later. You can use the following form:**

**Name of magic:  
TYPE: (if dragon slaying, should be a unique type of element):  
Moves:  
Anything extra.**

**Please do submit. **

**Love,  
Lucianne**


	2. Discovering Their Disappearance

**Chapter 2 is here.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ch-2 Discovering their Disappearance

_Two days after their disappearance_

Wendy happily walked towards Lucy's house. She had just come back from a short mission in a town near Magnolia. It had taken her two days, so she couldn't meet Lucy, her sorta elder sister

"Hey Carla, will Lucy-san, Levy-san and Juvia-san be happy to see me?" Wendy asked her exceed who was walking beside her. "Of course, Wendy. Lucy will be especially happy."

They reached Lucy's house and knocked on the door. Nobody replied. "That's strange. Why isn't Lucy-san opening the door?" said Wendy. She pushed the door and it opened like that. "The door is open?" said Carla.

They entered the apartment. Nobody was there. It was completely empty and dust had gathered over the furniture. On the table in the living room, there were two letters.

The first letter was addressed to the whole guild, while the next letter was addressed to her, Carla, Lily, Happy and Master.

She read the letters and her eyes widened with pure shock. Wendy ran to the guild with Carla following her from behind.

* * *

Everything was peaceful at Fairy Tail. Well, peaceful, till Wendy came rushing through the doors, with tears streaming across her face. Everyone was pretty surprised since Wendy had not cried in so long.

"Wendy, my child, what is wrong?" A very concerned Master asked her. Without replying, Wendy thrusted the letters into Master's chest and cried.

Master opened the letter and his eyes widened. He read aloud:

_To the guild,_

_We are leaving. You ignored us in your celebrations. We will became stronger and come back. Then you will realize you never should have ignored us. Just one more thing: Please remember us._

_Love,  
Lucy, Levy and Juvia_

"What!? Lucy, Levy and Juvia left the guild?" A surpised Mirajane said.

"Juvia left the guild?! Maybe I should have been nicer to her." thought Gray.

"Shrimp, left…?" thought Gajeel, with a shocked look.

And Natsu, Natsu just ran out of the guild, in the direction of Lucy's apartment. "There is another letter." Master said. "It's for me, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily."  
He read out: _To Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Master_

_Thanks for being there for us. Wendy, you were like a little sister to the three of us and we do really hope that you become really strong. Happy I, Lucy that is, have kept a lot of fish in my fridge for you. Hope you like my parting gift. Carla, we hope that you will take care of Wendy for us till we come back and be a sister to her. Lily, take care of Carla and Happy and be a big brother to them. Master, thanks for being our friend and grandpa as well. We swear to you that we will learn a new magic and show it to you._

_We love you for being there. Thanks so much. We will miss you a lot._

_Lovingly,  
Lucy, Levy and Juvia_

Wendy's PoV

I cried harder on hearing what Lucy-san, Levy-san and Juvia-san wrote. They wanted me to become stronger. I will become STRONGER! I will become stronger for my elder sisters

Happy's PoV

"Lushee!"  
Lushee left fish for me. I will eat that to honor her.

**(A.N Gomen, I don't know whether this reaction will be good for Happy)**

Carla's PoV

I promise I will take care of Wendy. I promise to you, Lucy, Levy and Juvia.

Pantherlily's PoV

Yes, I will. I will take care of Carla and Happy.

Master's Pov

What? You three want to learn a new magic. I am sure you can. You three have always been strong-willed persons.

* * *

**_Meanwhile far from Magnolia,_**

"We are lost, aren't we?" asked Levy as she turned the map to see where they were. They were in a forest

The forest seemed magical. The green leaves of the trees seemed to shine because of the presence of the glowing ethernanos. This forest gave a feel that great magical beings resided here.

"This forest gives me the creeps." Lucy shivered as a gust of wind blew through the place they were standing in. "Yeah" replied Levy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, twelve orbs came floating out. These orbs radiated power and energy. They surrounded them. "What are these things?" asked Juvia.

Out of the twelve, four orbs landed in front of Juvia. They changed into a black sword, an agricultural fork, the legendary shield of Aegis and a hammer lit on fire. The same thing happened with Lucy and Levy.  
Lucy's orbs changed into a sea-blue trident, a first aid box with a hearth drawn on it, a mirror and winged sandals. Levy's orbs changed into a lightning bolt, a silver-gold crown in the shape of a peacock, a red shield with scenes of war painted on it and a bow and an arrow.

A piece of papyrus floated down. Levy picked it up and read it out loud:

_Congratulations!,  
You three have been given God Summoning Magic. This magic gives you the ability to control our powers. Level One is just using our powers. When you reach Level Two, you will be able to summon us. Good Luck on mastering our magic._

_Regards,  
The Olympian Council_

"WHAT! God Summoning Magic has been lost for ages. How can it be just given to us by this…this Olympian Council?" said an agitated Levy.

"Maybe they think we are deserving." said Juvia.

"But, how the heck are we going to carry all of this stuff with us?" Lucy asked, pointing to the weapons or stuff lying on the ground in front of the three of them.

As though hearing her, the stuff lying in front of the three morphed into backpacks. Lucy's backpack was light blue, Levy's light green and Juvia's sea blue.

"Well, let's go train now." Lucy said and picked up her backpack. Levy and Juvia did the same and they walked out of the forest to train.

* * *

**Is this good? Lucy, Levy and Juvia find a way out because of Hermes, the god of travel, who guides them.**

**Please read. Also please give an idea for a very unique magic for purposes which are to be revealed later. You can use the following form:**

**Name of magic:  
TYPE: (if dragon slaying, should be a different type of element.  
Moves:  
Anything extra.**

**Please do submit. **

**Love,  
Lucianne**


End file.
